Chuck Shurley
Chuck Shurley war ein Schriftsteller und Prophet, der unter dem Pseudonym Carver Edlund das Winchester Evangelium (auch als Supernatural bekannt) verfasste. Die Identität Chuck Shurley war jedoch nur eine Tarnung von Gott gegenüber den Winchesters und den Menschen. Geschichte Staffel 4 'Das Monster am Ende des Buches' Getarnt unter dem Pseudonym Carver Edlund schreibt Chuck Shurley Bücher über die Nachrichten, die er von Gott mitgeteilt bekommt. Hauptsächlich geht es in den Büchern um Dean und Sam. Seine Bücher hatten jedoch wenig Popularität, mit Ausnahme von wenigen Nerds. Aufgrund der wenigen Leser wurde die Produktion der Supernatural Bücher eingestellt. ]] 'Luzifer erhebt sich' Dean sucht Chuck auf, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo Lilith sich aufhält. Staffel 5 'Mein Name ist Luzifer' Dean und Sam müssen mit ansehen, wie sich Luzifers Käfig öffnet und langsam der Teufel aussteigt. Kurz bevor Luzifer aufersteht, erschien ein großes blendendes Licht. Als das Licht dann langsam verschwand, befanden sich die Winchesters auf einmal in einem Flugzeug. Aus dem Fenster sehen sie, wie Luzifer in einer gewaltigen Explosion aufsteigt und die gesamte Gegend zerstört. Später suchen Sam und Dean Chuck auf. Dieser greift Sam an und ist verwundert, dass er noch lebt, da er in seiner Vision sah, wie Sams Blut regelrecht kochte und dass seine Augen schwarz waren. Er teilt den beiden außerdem mit, dass der Erzengel Castiel regelrecht zerfetzt haben. Chuck hört Zachariah, der auch kurz darauf erscheint. Da er von den Engeln beobachtet wird, nimmt er Kontakt zu Becky auf und schickt sie zu Sam und Dean, um ihnen den Aufenthaltsort von Michaels Schwert mitzuteilen. ]] 'Die echten Geisterjäger' Becky organisiert eine Supernatural Convention, auf der Chuck einen Vortrag hält und den Fans ihre Fragen beantwortet. Außerdem kündigt Chuck an, dass die Produktion von einem kanadischen Verlag fortgesetzt wird. Aus diesem Grund geht Dean auf ihn los. Castiel hält ihn zurück und erklärt Dean und Sam, dass Chuck ein Prophet des Herren ist und dass er von einem Erzengel beschützt wird. 'Schwanenlied' Chuck erzählt die Hintergrundgeschichte des Impalas, seine Geschichte und was "Sam und Dean gegen den Rest der Welt" bedeutet. Dean ruft Chuck an, um den Standort des Showdowns zwischen Michael und Luzifer herauszufinden. Obwohl dies streng geheim hält, erzählt Chuck Dean, dass dieser mittags auf dem Stull Cemetery in Lawrence, Kasas stattfinden wird. Am Ende der Episode beendet Chuck sein letztes Supernatural Skript und löst sich wortwörtlich in Luft auf. Erst jetzt sehen wir, dass Chuck seine Geschichte in weißer Kleidung geschrieben hat. Staffel 10 'Fan Fiction' Chuck Shurley tauchte in der Episode Fan Fiction auf, wo er am Ende des Supernatural-Fan-Musicals die Autorin des Stücks für ihre tolle Arbeit lobte. Staffel 11 Nenn mich nicht Feigling thumb|left|250px|Chuck offenbart sich als Gott. Metatron wühlte und suchte verzweifelt in einem Müllcontainer nach Essen, als er plötzlich in Chucks Bar landete. Dort sah er sich um und erblickte den Autoren Carver Edlund aka Chuck Shurley. Er setzt sich zu ihm und Chuck gab Metatron seine Brille. Als er sie aufsetzte offenbarte Chuck Metatron gegenüber sein wahres ich und Metatron war sprachlos als er schließlich Gott wiedererkannte. Beide sprachen über alles was geschehen ist, Chuck aber interessierte das Chaos, welches seine Schwester anrichtete relativ wenig. Er war mehr danach bestrebt, seine Autobiographie zu schreiben. thumb|right|250px Nach einem langen Gespräch und einer Nebelwolke, die von Amara entfesselt wurde und bereits eine halbe Kleinstadt getötet und Sam und Dean bedroht hat, entschließt sich Gott wieder ins Spiel zu kommen. Dean findet in Sams Jackentasche sein einstiges Amulett, was sehr stark glüht. Schließlich finden sie den Grund für das Glühen. Es ist Chuck, der auf der Straße steht und den beiden Brüdern vorschlägt, zu reden. Die Familie der Finsternis thumb|left|250px|Chuck im Bunker Chuck teleportiert sich mit den Winchesters in den Männer der Schriften Bunker. Sam und Dean unterhalten sich mit ihm. Später unterhält sich Dean mit ihm über Amara und was sie alles anrichtet. Chuck teleportiert Sam, Luzifer und Donatello Redfield in den Bunker, um sie und Deans Baby, den Impala, vor Amara zu retten. Als sich Chuck und Luzifer begegnen, heilt er Luzifers Wunden, die ihm von Amara zugefügt wurden. Ein ungleiches Bündnis thumb|250px|Chuck spricht zu Dean, Sam, Luzifer, Rowena und Crowley Chuck plant mithilfe von Dämonen, Hexen und Engeln, Amara wieder wegzusperren. Chuck entschuldigt sich bei ihr für alles was er ihr angetan hat und ihr antuen wird. Als er dabei ist das Kainsmal von ihr auf Sam zu übertragen, greift sie ihn an. Sie würgt ihn und lässt ihn emporsteigen. Dabei wird Chuck von Tentakeln der Dunkelheit durchbohrt und leuchtet daraufhin auf. Er fällt leblos zum Boden. Laut Amara liegt er ihm Sterben. Das Licht der Finsternis thumb|left|250px|Chuck und Amara Chuck wird von Sam und Dean in den Bunker gebracht. Da er sein Ende bevorsteht, plant er mit den Winchesters, Amara zu töten. Denn nur so kann die Balance zwischen dark und light im Universum erhalten werden. Wenn wenn Chuck stirbt muss auch Amara sterben. Dean soll als Seelenbombe fungieren und wird nach dem Abschied von allen, von Chuck zu Amara teleportiert. Er kann sie zum Guten bekehren und Chuck wird von Amara zu ihnen gebracht. Sie bittet ihn um Verzeihung und erklärt, wieso sie einst versuchte seine Schöpfung zu zerstören. Sie versöhnen sich und verlassen die Erde. Davor absobiert Chuck, die, sich in Dean befindenen, Seelen und erkärt ihm, dass es der Erde während seiner Abwesenheit gut gehen wird, da Sam und er da seien. Persönlichkeit Der Charakter Chuck Shurley basiert laut Kripke auf ihm. Jedoch hat Chuck wenig Selbstwertgefühl und läuft oft in Pyjama rum. In Das Monster am Ende des Buches bittet Dean Chuck um Hilfe, jedoch lehnt Chuck ab, bis Dean ihn sogar bedrohen muss. Daraufhin wird klar, dass er ein ziemlicher Feigling ist. In Die echten Geisterjäger ändert sich das jedoch als er mit Eisen einem Geist verjagt um seine Fans zu beschützen. In der letzten Episoden der 5. Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass Chuck mit Nutten schläft. Amara beschreibt ihn als egozentrisch und hochmütig, da er nur erschaffen würde, um sich größer und mächtiger zu fühlen. Er gab ihr Recht, aber gab auch zu verstehen, dass er ihr zeigen wollte, dass es mehr als nur sie und ihn gibt. Später bezeichnete er sich deswegen als dumm und naiv. Als Luzifer ihn konfrontierte, wollte er zunächst alle Schuld auf ihn abladen und handelte verständnislos für die Situation seinen Sohnes. Später entschuldigte er sich jedoch bei ihm und enthüllte, dass Luzifer sein Lieblingssohn gewesen sei und ihn für stark genug hielt, das Kainsmal zu tragen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er Gott ist, machen ihn Verneigungen sehr verlegen. Er bevorzugt auch die Anrede Chuck, anstelle von Gott. Nach Milliarden von Jahren der Beobachtung seiner Schöpfung ist er einfach nur müde von den Fehlern der Menschen in Gottes Namen. Es stört ihn, dass sie erst in seinem Namen handeln und ihn dann anbetteln würden ihre Fehler zu berichtigen. Er verließ die Erde laut eigener Aussage, weil die Engel und Menschen ihn enttäuscht hätten. Den Winchesters gegenüber erklärt er jedoch kurze Zeit später, dass er früher oft eingriff und die Menschen lehrte und strafte. Er sah aber, dass sie dadurch nicht "erwachsen" werden konnten und ließ sie ihren eigenen Weg nehmen. Auftritte *Staffel 4 **''Das Monster am Ende des Buches'' **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' *Staffel 5 **''Mein Name ist Luzifer'' **''Endspiel'' **''Die echten Geisterjäger'' **''Schwanenlied'' *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' *Staffel 11 **''Nenn mich nicht Feigling'' **''Die Familie der Finsternis'' **''Ein ungleiches Bündnis'' **''Das Licht der Finsternis'' *Staffel 14 **''Moria'' Trivia *Er antwortet auf Deans Anruf in Schwanenlied, indem er fragt, ob er mit "Herrin Madga" spricht. Dies ist ein möglicher Hinweis auf Maria Magdalena. *Chuck schrieb unter den Pseudonym Carver Edlund seine Bücher, dies ist eine Kombination aus den zwei Supernatural-Schriftstellern Jeremy Carver und Ben Edlund. *Chuck ist Linkshänder. *Er liebt asiatisches Essen und Bacon. Er hat, genau wie der Tod und Dean Winchester, eine Vorliebe für Fast-Food. *In Episode 3 der Ghostfacers Web Serie erwähnt Maggie Zedmore, dass sie in einem käsigen Carver Edlund Buch über Bloody Mary gelesen hat. *Er besaß eine "The World's Greatest Dad" Tasse. (dt. "Der weltbeste Vater") *Er ist bisexuell. *Er hat einen Blog mit Katzenbildern. *Er spielt Gitarre und nutzt Snapchat. Galerie Chuck aka gott 2.jpg 3416 chuck.jpg Chuck as God.png Chuck und metatron.jpg Chuck we happy few.jpg Chuck 4.jpg Chuck fan fiction.gif Chuck god.gif Chuck cas.jpg Chuck conve.jpg Amara and chuck.jpg Chuck.jpg Siehe auch *Chuck Shurley (Endspiel) Auszeichnungen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Propheten Kategorie:Unvollständig